User talk:JKdap
Hi, welcome to Vektapedia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TeslaRaptor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TeslaRaptor (Talk) 19:01, April 17, 2009 Yes I know, I've been an admin for two or three weeks and I'm doing my best to improve it! You should see the page to see what happened the last time. You'll also see we really need you, as there aren't that many active members around... Just me and Derekproxy. So yeah, we would really appreciate your help :D TeslaRaptor 19:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) TeslaRaptor Hello Derekproxy here thanks for the help I'm the go to guy on Killzone one due to the fact that I still have a PS2 hooked up with a copy of the orginal killzone that I've never sold so thanks for the help those Halo jerks have a huge edge on us and we're the ones with the FPS that actually takes place in a war zone I mean everything is so colorfull its like a group of homsexual in home designers made the levels for what is supposed to be a game with the surviaval of the human race and I'm ranting welcome to Vektapedia OUR TIME IS NOW!Derekproxy Admin rights Can you try to prove yourself first by editing and creating some articles? Admin rights shouldn't be given away like presents, you need to deserve them. Just show you're a bit dedicated and know how everything works. Please help us TeslaRaptor 20:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC)TeslaRaptor say do you know anything about guns or combat vehicles because you could help make the pages here look like they come from Janes military hardware pages although i know more about Janes. If you have one of the games avalible at hand like me with Killzone try focusing on that game specificly.~~ PS3 hey why don't you start paying bills and going to college i have more expenses then i can make enough for a PS3 right nowDerekproxy 21:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) You sent me a message, sir? I believe I put those spaces in the weapons section, sorry for that. And I'm making a weapons infobox (Template:Weapon Infobox) and you can put the images in that. More work for you ;) Don't worry, I'll help you. Uh what was your other point... TeslaRaptor 09:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC)TeslaRaptor I'll give you sysop and rollback for now, because giving you tasks won't really help I think. You know how to use it? Mainly for banning users and undoing their mistakes. Rollback in editing history to undo the user's edit (when hesitating, gimme a call), and block the user to ban. Your Emperor protection "If this page is on the sidebar, it should be protected." No offense, but this is bad logic. You are limiting a number of main pages from being edited by no one by sysops? Pages should only be protected if they are admin-only type stuff, or when they are being vandalized. Otherwise, protecting pages really cuts down on who can edit the page. Protecting a page just because it's on the sidebar isn't a wise idea. I would recommend unprotecting pages you've protected for that reason alone. Rappy 14:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I got your reply. You misunderstood me. I wanted the page protected from unregistered users, not sysops or rollbacks. --;D MWAHAHA!!! 15:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: :::This page has been locked to prevent editing. ::I am registered. If you want the page to not be edited by unregistered... protect it to level auto-confirmed not sysop. The page I am referring to is Time Line. Rappy 16:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC)